


Shadowed heart

by Airspritegal



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, M/M, There is some mental angst to come, mentions of depression, the fluff is a lot of flashback
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 13:38:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7936744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airspritegal/pseuds/Airspritegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been years since Jack saw the Forrest eyed boy. He never let go of his anger or his guilt at the loss. In the midst of his deprrssion he begins to see things that test his sanity. It's been far too long, right? Hiccup has been dead for centuries! But somehow, Jack is beginning to see the beautiful green again, but ut just isn't possible! Unless...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadowed heart

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote this, I'd say like 3 or 4 years ago? I added quite a bit recently but the majority is really old. Oh well! I just got back into the couple and wanted to try my hand at contributing.

His eyes examined the town before him. A pair of icy blues that held more pain than one man should carry alone. A sigh escape his pale lips and those eyes closed slowly, his pain making way to anger. "You took him from me...I still don't understand why!" He yelled to the sky. He asked this same question every night, he had for years now. He had never gotten an answer. Never gotten justification for those beautiful forest greens fading in front of him, boring into him with a betrayal so raw it still cut like a knife. He never knew why the man who had so much control over his life would sit so still and silent during his years since then, full of begging and pleading. He pleaded for years before he waited. Waiting for perhaps some sympathy to come to the one so high. He waited for a long time, until the boy's family had grown old and then until his entire village had faded to myth. He waited as the once great Dragon riders were no more and where their proud homes once stood rested high rises and roads then he waited as those too slowly fell to ruin. He no longer brought his brand of joy to the children, simply bringing the snow, never enjoying their laughter or chants of his name. He tried to let himself fade but with winter being who he was he was never fully gone.  
His head shot back and he let out an angry yell, his emotion pent up behind the sound. Though it fell on deaf ears around the town it helped. It was when he fell silent a new sound reached his ears. A voice long since locked away spoke from behind.  
"Hello Jack." It said. The white haired spirit's head whipped around so fast it should have snapped, only to see nothing. No one stood behind him, no form of the one he held so dear. He turned back around only to meet golden eyes. He looked away as those eyes morphed into sympathy and question. The guardians. Though he still held the title he had long since severed what ties he could, though the Sandman did still check on him now and again he was always wary. He had once before been on the receiving end of the winter spirit and his fury and the small golden man never wished to see it again. Even Bunny approached with an air of caution to him now.  
"Go away." Jack growled, his shoulders tense and teeth bared. The sandman frowned, a few symbols rushing above his head. The guardians came first followed by some form of Jack and then, they became to fast and desperate to allow Jack the ability to follow them. He growled once more. "STOP!" She snapped causing the golden man to stop dead and back away a step or two. His shoulders slumped and he turned to go, a frown on his lips. One stray trail of sand was soon the only sign he had been before Jack. The winter spirit stood and soon found himself flying, no destination in mind. He was too lost in thought to see the cruel yellow eyes following his move, or the way a gray hand shot out, pointing at him and a dark shape rushed after the young man, a cruel grin on its pale lips.

As he flew he let himself remember, an attempt he always used to calm himself. He saw himself, still new at being Jack Frost, wandering aimlessly in some vain hope of being seen. No matter where he went he was invisible. By the time he had made it to the small Scandinavian island he had all but given up. He wasn't surprised to see Dragons around, having come to realize many things he used to think false were all too real. No, what surprised him was the friendly way these humans interacted with their Dragons. He had wandered through the town, eyes slowly gaining a wondrous light. It was amazing! People were flying, building, racing. Jack couldn't help but laugh along with the kids he saw, chasing the tiniest dragons he'd ever seen. 

He hadn't meant to bring the snowstorm with him, still unfamiliar with its patterns and when the snow began he frowned as human and dragon alike began to scatter. It was nearly a blizzard by the time Jack had nearly wandered through the whole town and he actually felt a little bad as he saw the children and their tiny dragons frowning sadly out the windows, though they were herded away quickly to a warm fire and hot drinks by the worried parents. Jack felt his chest grow tight as he saw the happy scene and he turned and walked quickly away. He jumped when a voice called out. 

"Hey! What are you doing? It's a blizzard out there!"

Jack shook his head, starting to walk again when he heard a wooden door bang in its frame a few times and he heard the crunch of footsteps behind him.  
"Hey! What are you thinking!? You'll freeze ou-" the voice cut off as the own grabbed gently at Jack's wrist.  
"Oh shit! You're already freezing! Come on, let's get inside, my dad will feed the fire for you."

Jack turned with wide eyes, his voice failing him as he tried to speak. When ice and forrest met he found himself taken aback. 

"Y...you can see me?" He asked.


End file.
